Beyond all sanity
by Spark of the forgotten
Summary: This is the untold story of Beyond Birthday, The man behind the LABB murder case. What happen after he was imprisoned? He wasn't killed by Kira, that's for sure. In fact, it's because of Kira he has escaped, but we will get to that later. Read if you dare.
1. Deepest Fear : Prologue 1

**Beyond all sanity**

* * *

My deepest darkest fear? It was being alone as in no one would care, and no one would hear me scream. But now? It's not. The fear has changed, evolved, mutated, into something even more horrifying.

_The darkness_

Not darkness as in all you can see is an inky abyss, no, that is actually comforting, and like a long lost friend welcoming you home, never to let you face the nightmares of this world. The thing I'm trying to describe has no real word in our language. What I am talking about is a feeling that is so terrifying we are sickened at the sight.

It's when your heart freezes to such a temperatures none can touch it without being burned, impossible to thaw, no second chance.

When your lips twitch and curve into a smile that is the very definition of insanity, laughing a bone shattering cackle, something so dreadful, that the demons of hell themselves draw back in a mix of horror and awe.

It's when you stare into the heart of a broken soul, that has seen images that scar them for life, but you feel no mercy or compassion.

When you make the people you love the most, the ones you hold above all others, cry a river of angst and pain, and you relish the sight of their tears.

It's when you look down at your hands and see them covered in a rich, crimson red liquid you know as blood, it never goes away; no matter how many times you try to wash them clean.

When you are called a monster, but you don't care, you remember the things you've done, the lives that you have taken, the dreams you shattered, you can't help but agree.

It's when the person you have become is beyond the understanding of a sane mind; the problem is you were never sane in the first place.

When you pretend to be kind, only to hide the beast that lives in side your body that lusts for one's life source.

It's when you wish to get rid of yourself, to take away your life, to burn to ashes, to die.

When you mutate a corpse by cutting, slashing, chopping, slicing and hacking to make it into something you would call a piece of stunning art.

It's when your heart beats, your veins pulse, your eyes dilate, your lungs fill with oxygen and yet you are dead.

Do you understand now? If you don't, it's alright, I am mad after all, at least, that's what the doctors say. I'm no fool, I know why I am here, but I can't bring myself to care. The one thing I know is that it's all _his_ fault. He is the reason for what I am, and what I have become. L Lawliet.

He wanted to know why, he wants to know everything. So how did I answer him?

_"I have become a corpse. I cannot answer. I am dead."_

* * *

AN: Well… that was… what's the right word… strange? Creepy? I don't know but it seems to fit Beyond well. What do you think, because this was my first attempt at writing BB or death note really… Have a nice day now! Ta ta! :D Also I MIGHT continue this but I will need some ideas. All reviews are welcome.

PS: how do you make a real line break? I can't seem to get it... *face plam* Never mind I got it now...*feels dumb*


	2. A safe place : Prologue 2

**Wow… this is more popular than I thought it would be which means you get another chapter. Hopefully this is as good as the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Beyond all sanity**

* * *

Prison isn't really all that bad. Well, the prison for the criminally insane isn't. For the most part they leave you alone; only bring you food and water once a day. The room was padded and a sickening white color, blinding really. For me this was a sanctuary.

_A safe place_

A Place where the outside world was nothing but a fading memory, never to be in the company of the monsters ever again. Most people think I'm the monster, killing "innocent" people. It's simply ridiculous, all these people, saying they are the good guys. How many people have they killed? Countless. What do they do to try and stop the killings? Nothing, yet they call me the monster. They are all hypocrites.

I take lives because they will die soon anyway; there is no way I know of to cause death to lose its grasp on the prey it has chosen.

When the world ends and the last of the bodies collapse, it is then my soul will rest in peace.

I see the time of everyone around me counting down for as long as I remember, no matter how hard I try to stop it, it always reaches the end of its count down, it never fails to reach to zero.

When the screams of my victims end, I know they have died, I can only stare at the fresh corpse with envy, for I am left in this horrific place and they have moved on to a kinder world.

I hear people all around me ranting on how precious life is, how it is too short to waste, but don't they know life is precious, only because it ends?

When will these insolent fools learn the good and evil are a form of opinion, the person decides what is the right thing to do and what is the wrong thing to do.

I know no matter how much someone wants to live forever, no one can out run death, no one can hide form it, no one can confuse it or mislead it, it will always find you.

When they look at me they see some heartless monster, and although I do think I am a monster, I am not heartless, my heart is still there, but it is cold, and no one has come to try and warm it.

I remember every life I have taking, the blood that was spilled, and the spark of life that left their eyes, when they finally breathed their last breath.

When I look at the people of the world, all I see are cruel and devious beings, there are a few who will rise above the hate and greed, but they are hard to find and far in-between.

I will someday beat L, I will corner him, become better than he ever was, by become the world's greatest criminal, and get my long awaited justice.

Sometimes L comes to visit me, not because he cares about me, O no, not at all, but because he wants answers. His always wants answers. I always say the same thing, just to get back at him for all the things he has done to me. Too bad he doesn't like my only answer.

"_I have become a corpse. I cannot answer. I am dead"_

* * *

**A/N: And there is the second chapter! All of the chapters will end with that quote. Till next time, and hope you have a happy 4****th****! And it might be awhile for the next chapter...**


	3. My Guardian Angel : Prologue 3

**Holy… dang 5 reviews? This is my most reviewed story! Even though the chapters are the shortest, this is my most reviewed story… what's with that, less words more reviews… it's logically inaccurate. Eh… whatever, here is your chapter!**

* * *

**Beyond all sanity**

* * *

My dear sweet A. She was one of the only people in this wretched world who rose above the hate, lust, greed, wrath, pride, envy, gluttony, and sloth. She meant more to me than anyone else, she was my saving grace.

_My guardian angel_

The one who protected me from this cruel world, with her wings wrapped around me, to keep me safe from all harm and every evil. When I was with her, my fear and worry slipped away. I forgot about this dark hopeless world, if only for a moment. She knew me like the back of her hand, whenever I felt sickened or lost hope; she would appear, just like a candle being light in the blackest of nights. A might have stood for alternative, but to me it stood for Angel.

Her smile made the shining stars in the heavens above, seem as if they were as dim as rusted sliver.

She light up any room she entered better than the flaming sun, rising over the horizon after a storm of icy rain and clashing thunder.

Her eyes were full of emotion, the most beautiful shades of blue could be found in her eyes, a perfect blend of ultramarine, sky, sapphire, electric, and ocean blue.

She never left a single person behind; she wouldn't let anyone be excluded from game time, being the mother the younger children never had.

Her love for the broken was overwhelming, the more they wanted to wallow in misery, the more determined she was to help them.

She was always ready to help people with their problems, not matter how trivial or serious.

Her hair was smoother than silk, flashing gold in the light, bouncing lightly no matter how miniscule the movement.

She always spoke the truth, the thought of lying was foreign to her, the truth hurts but when it came from her lips, I didn't mind it as much.

Her movements were fluid and graceful, like running water or a dancer moving in time with the music, if she did trip or stumble, she would always get right back up again.

She was not jaded to the lies of the world, she could not be desensitized, it was in her nature to be compassionate.

Her voice was as sweet as honey, as warm as a blanket on a cold day, and as rich as dark chocolate.

She was the peacekeeper, healer of the broken, holder of my already frail heart, and I was ready to die or her.

Her laughter was as clear as the church bells that often rang out in the silence of the country side.

She was the one who made me feel hope for this cruel, desolate world, but sadly, she was ripped away from me.

When she first found out she was L's successor, she rejoiced, along with most of the other successors, because we knew, with her as justice, the world might be a better place. Slowly though, I started to see the sparks in her eyes diminish, her charming smile became a rare sight, and her laughter never rang in my ears. Her numbers were running out, but I did not want her to go, so I tried everything in my power to help her, but it was not enough.

When her numbers where almost gone I told her I would miss her, that I loved her and I knew what she was going to do, and I would not stop her if this is what she wanted to do.

She said it was, so I did not stop her, but her parting gift to me was her final hug, and her last smile.

The next day, we found her body. She drowned herself in a nearby river, I figured this is where she would choose to end her life, it was her favorite place after all.

As I held her limp body in my numb arms, I could not seem to understand why she, my lovely angel, would choose to do this, and even though she already left this horrific world, I simply had to ask her why.

My answer came from L, as he was there that day, so as I looked into to his eyes that reminded me of black holes, observing every twitch that I made, and the answer he gave me in his emotionless voice, would scar me for the rest of my life.

"_She has become a corpse. She cannot answer. She is dead."_

* * *

**A/N: And this is why BB hates L's guts… poor A :'( … And I know I lied about not writing a chapter for a bit but I my muse paid me a visit and smacked me up side the head with her handy dandy idea stick… Enjoy the rest of your day!**


	4. To break free

**Greets fellow people! I give you another chapter, and maybe the start of an actual story line instead of just BB's thoughts… Maybe. There's a vague idea, but it might turn into something. I will explain more at the end, so the sooner you read, the sooner you see the idea… or you might just skip the story part and go right to the idea… (Please don't do that unless you read the story afterwards) Thanks!**

**Warning: Violence and blood ahead.**

* * *

**Beyond all sanity**

* * *

I can't _stand_ this anymore. It's all white… there is no other color, just the endless white. Where are the blues, blacks and reds? Blue, the color of the morning sky, and the color of her eyes. Black, the color of the cool night, and the color of those emotionless voids. Red, the color of strawberry jam and blood, the sweet nectars of life. I need to get out of here, out of this nightmare. I need to escape.

_To break free._

I was contemplating the thought for a while now, but the need to leave this prison of eternal nothingness never rose to such levels. To put my plan in to action I must first grab the attention of the guards that are always outside of my lovely cell, it's simple enough since there have been a good number of 'murders' happening to criminals lately, to bad this 'Kira' cannot kill me because no one knows my real name… well, they do, but the idiotic government officials believe that Beyond Birthday is just a fake aliases… I truly believe that the power of those unintelligent … creatures is much more dangerous in larger groups… but they will die soon anyway… hopefully.

Back to the main point of my rambling, escape. It's at times like this that I am glad that I'm a good actor. I gasp dramatically, forcing my eyes to dilate, making it seem as if every breath is a challenge, and after a few seconds of that, I collapse. I clam myself, and my heart stops beating and my breathing ends, going into a trance known as dead man's sleep. The guards rush in, and check my temporary nonexistent pulse, closing the door behind them.

Guard number 1, whose name seems to be Bob Cullins and only has about 20 minutes left to live his miserable life, muttered in a low, fearful tone "Is… is he dead? Did Kira just… kill him" his voice kept getting higher and higher until it sounded like a tiny squeak… very manly of you Bob.

The second guard, who is currently trying to find out if I am still alive, shakes his head and replies "I'm not sure yet, help me undo the straps of his strait jacket, just to be positive" Well… His numbers are still pretty high, about 34 more years left to live for him… what a shame; at least I have one person I can kill.

I snap out of my thoughts, hearing the last of the buckles finally coming undone, allowing me movement in my arms and legs. It is then I awaken. My eyes returned to their original state, I spin my body to gain the necessary force and the correct angle, immediately kicking guard number 2, whose name, as I just discovered, is Conner Mohan, swiftly in the temple, causing unconsciousness as soon as the heel of my foot connected with his head.

I then stand up slowly, stretching my arms and legs and letting the blood return to its proper place. I turn around to find Bob shaking in the corner, mumbling something about his mommy.

I looked at him with a rather bored expression "Hm? O… I almost forgot you were there Mr. Cullins"

His eyes widened as he sputtered "H-How did y-you know my n-name?"

I smiled psychotically, enjoying the way he squirmed under my gaze "I know everyone's name Bob, but the real question is, how will you get out of this room?"

The guard then realized that his partner had the key to the door, and BB, prisoner 15296, was right in front of the currently knocked out man, guarding the only way out of the cell.

Finally snapping out of his shock, he quickly grabbed his Taser… even though there was a walkie talkie right next to the Taser… his IQ must be lower than I originally presumed. No matter, while he was working on holding the Taser properly, I went over to Mister Mohan and rooted through his pockets, looking for his key card and a weapon of some sort. Find the desired items rather quickly, I placed them in my pockets and turned around to face Mr. Cullins, who just about to pull the trigger on his Taser.

Thinking fast I did a forward roll till I was directly in front of him, then using the momentum I gained from the roll, I pushed myself into a handstand, and my right foot smashed into the underside of his jaw. Milliseconds after my foot connected, I heard a satisfying crack, signaling the bone has been broken.

His spits up blood, screams of agony resonate in the sound proof room, no one hearing his cries but me and the unconscious man, who was currently a heap in the corner. Bob scrambled fearfully into the corner directly across form Mr. Mohan. I study him with a critical eye; his mud brown eyes are darting in every direction besides my crimson pools and his body shaking to a degree that can't possibly be healthy. I retrieve the weapon of his demise from my back pocket, a .40 handgun, judging the make and model. Although I prefer knifes or switch blades, guard number 2 was only carrying the handgun that is now in my possession, so I will have to make do.

"Mr. Cullins?" I inquire.

His head snaps up to look at me, even though tears have collected in eyes from the pain of his broken jaw, making it harder for him to see.

"Y-Yes?" he responded, quivering with fear.

I loaded the stolen gun at eye level. "It is time for you to die." And with those words said, I let lose 6 bullets, two through each arm and one through each leg, it will cause him immense pain at first and then he will bleed to death. His blood splatters the walls around him, finally giving color to the white lifeless room, the crimson clashing quite nicely with the stark white floor. Placing the empty gun on the newly painted floor, I walk over to the bleeding man, and crouch in front of him so I can look into his eyes.

"Good bye, I hope you enjoy your time in hell" And the light in his eyes went out, I grabbed a fist full of his dirty blond hair and dragged him to the door, opened it with Mr. Mohan's key card and left the prison cell I called home for about one and a half years.

I walked down the barren halls with confidence and joy, confident I would escape and the joy of being free. Humming a happy little tune I once heard come from A's beautiful lips, I effortlessly dragged Mr. Cullin's corpse behind me, giving the light brown tiles a rich red color. As I reach the end of the hallway, I notice a hatchet in an emergency case. Tossing the dead man in front of me, as I watch his body fly throw the air, I can't help but remember Mello cutting the strings of Near's puppets.

With a thud, his lifeless body landed harshly on the floor. Ignoring his carcass, I study the box searching for any alarm systems it might contain. To my pleasure, it had none, besides the attention the shattering glass might cause. Instead of using my own hands to smash it open, I decided to use Mr. Cullin's head to break open the case, hopefully embedding some the glass inside his head. Grabbing a fist full of his hair, I smashed his head into the glass face first, making his face look like modern art. The glass shattered in a flurry of sparkling pieces, landing on the smooth ground coated in the dead man's blood. Pausing to look at the stunning sight of the blood covered glass; I grab the hatchet with my left hand while dragging Mr. Cullins with the other and continue my walk down the long hallway, searching for an exit, planning to kill anyone who gets in the way of my… how should I call it… Ah yes, justice.

A grin, slowly but certainly, started to form on my scarred face, resulting in maniacal laughter that echoes through these desolate halls.

* * *

_**A few hours later**_

In the middle of the day, a black limo was driving down the busy roads of LA, heading towards an insane asylum that was recently breached the night before.

"L, why exactly are we in Los Angles?" Matsuda, a Japanese task force member asked for what would probably the 7th time that day.

The person whom the question was geared toward responded in his usual manner "Just last night, I was informed a mass murderer, whom I locked behind bars years ago, has escaped." 'And to see if the Kira killings stop in japan or pick up here in America, which, either way, would mean Light would be Kira'

"Oh…he he" Matsuda smiled nervously, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

It was then that Soichiro Yagami spoke up "Aren't we supposed to be working on the Kira case?"

L simply said "We are still working on the case, because the murderer we're after committed crimes so horrible that Kira should have killed him by now, which I find rather unusual, don't you agree Light?"

Light's face was in a perfect mask for his true emotions, and stated "Yes, it is, maybe Kira did this to throw us off track, or even get us killed." 'Curse you L! You have cornered me yet again! No matter, Kira will win in the end, for L is no match for me.'

"Sir."

L looked up, "Yes Watari?

"We have arrived"

At those words, everyone looked outside the window to find a large dreary building, guarded by a large number of police officers. Getting out of the limo, the task force started to wonder what exactly happen. L walked up to one the guards, said something and the guards then let them through.

No one but L was really prepared for what they shall, and even then L looked slightly uneasy.

Before them was a dirt filled waste land teeming with the smell of death and decay, blood fresh staining the ground, the humid air making the smell more potent. There were 6 bodies, all mutilated into some sick art. Matsuda ran to the nearest trash can and rightfully throw up his lunch, and it looked like most of the other task members wanted to join him.

As L surveyed the ravaged land, he couldn't help but show a little of his normally hidden shock. He walked over to the bodies that were found, decapitated by what looked to be a hatchet. "What…happened here?" Then all of a sudden, he felt a faint breeze and a ghost of a whisper in his ear. Something that seemed to be on the border of truth and fantasy, laughter that sounded like it could have come from the mythical begin called a Shinigami.

"_They have become corpses. They cannot answer. They are dead."_

* * *

**A/N: Extra-long chapter for you because I'm going away for a week and haven't gotten the chance to write the next chapter! BB breaking out of jail was ****SilverWingedRaven's** **idea. Thank you! I will be back as soon as possible, but until then review, leave ideas, and be awesome!**


	5. Begin again

**I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update this, but I have been rather busy. Also, before I forget…10 reviews! This is Great, people actually LIKE this, happy day*throws random party* More good news, I have a plot for this story now! Sadly, I don't think I will be able to fit the quote at the end any more… O well, I tried.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own death note, only -*Smash!***

***Spark falls on the floor, unconscious***

**BB: …That had to be done, we can't have her reveling a plot twist, now can we? …Read and for Spark's happiness Review.**

* * *

**Beyond all sanity**

* * *

As I walk down a worn down sidewalk, I can't help but smile a bit at my new found freedom, even if it might only be temporary. The city has changed a little since I was first arrested and locked up for "life". The stars have become harder to see, the neon lights over powering the natural wonders, all the smoke and dust was not helping that matter. Fewer criminals have been spotted, probably lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to pounce on their prey; it is as if the whole "Kira" fiasco has given them a wakeup call saying "Hey! You're getting sloppy! If you mess up, I'll KILL YOU! (Enter maniacal laughter here)"…I hope this Kira nitwit is happy, were ever he may be. No matter, I have fought my way out of my prison and now I can finally start over.

_To begin again_

Turning into a rather well lit ally way, I start to wonder if I will get to kill someone again soon; it has been about a day since I killed all those guards… I wonder if they found them all, I did hide them rather well, I even hide one in the rafters. Who will be my next victim? Will they be a male or female, short or tall, or will there be more than one of them and most importantly, how will I kill them? My smile then turned into a full blown grin, since my first order of business after breaking free was obtaining a few knifes, 3 to be exact; One steak knife, one carpenter and last but not the least a hunting knife.

The steak knife was high end, supposedly being able to cut through a penny. The carpenter knife was one of those small plastic covered knifes that slide up and down, with the ability to break off a segment if it got too dull. After that is my pride and joy, a hunting knife with a blade the size of my forearm, jagged on one side and smooth on the other, complete with leather case for safety, did I tell you that the grip had four finger holes for better grip? Well it does. I also still have the fire hatchet and Mr. Mohan's hand gun with about 10 more rounds.

A scream of pain awakens me from my thoughts, now normally I would ignore it, but I was bored and there was nothing else to do, so I decided to discover the cause of the sound, if only to quench my curiosity. Walking at a semi – fast pace, I come to the front of an ally way and saw the strange, if not slightly sickening, scene.

Three men, drunk from the overpowering smell, where kicking a young girl. She looked to be about 13, judging by her body structure, although because of how thin she is along with her battered body, it is difficult to be certain. Her long hair was tangled in knots, most likely from mistreatment, but it was hard to pinpoint a hair color with all the mud, dirt and now blood caked to it. Her clothes consisted of a dirty black, knee length T-shirt littered with rips and stiches along with a pair of _very _wore out jeans.

There are two things I find strange about her, first of all she hasn't made a single sound and secondly, I can't she her name, only her time which at the moment seems to be a jumbled mess. O well, if she dies now all of that won't matter. I start to walk back the way I came when I hear a rather loud crack. Turning my head to get a better look at the situation, I stop breathing and my eyes widen.

Her eyes, I can see her eyes now that they are no longer closed tight in pain. She has A's eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that belonged to the angels above. Memories flashed before my eyes, the good times, like when I first meet her and the bad times, like when I held her pale lifeless body gently in my arms.

"Hey!" I snap out of my memories only to find one the men who were beating the young girl seizing the front of my black shirt. "What do you think *hick* you're doing punk!" His two friends, whose names are Tom and Freddy Smith, are cracking their knuckles in what I assume to be a threating manner, too bad these drunken fools picked the wrong fight, and sadly for them, their numbers are running out… O my, what fun I will have with these rotten souls. I grin insanely, but Mark, I believe that is his name, starts to shake the fist that is holding my shirt hostage. "What are you smiling for you –"I interrupt him, by escaping from him hold by slamming my hunting knife through his arm, reveling my blood thirsty eyes. "Your demise!"

I pull the knife out of his arm then I quickly sweep his legs out from under him, and while he was still in the air, I kick him squarely in the gut which causes him to fly into the wall behind him. His two partners are frozen in fear and shock of what I just did, so I walk over to check on the girl. I carefully lay her down on her back so I won't hurt her and check for a pulse. I press my bloody fingers gently against her neck and feel a faint pulse, confirming she is just in a deep slumber. I look at her number and see she is not in danger of dying because of the injuries.

"W-what are y-you?" I turn around to find Tom and Freddy stepping back in fear. "…I am a monster, I am a dead man, and I am your reaper." I steal one last look at the sleeping girl and then turn around to finish what I started.

***I interrupt this story to say I will not describe their bloody, painful deaths because this story is rated T and I what to stay on the safe side… besides, I'm sure you can imagine what happened…***

I stepped back to look at my master pieces and I can't help but smile at the lovely art I made. I did pretty well this time, well back to my main task. The mysterious girl. I walk over quietly so I won't wake her. When I get to her I carefully slide my hands under her and pick her up bridle style, making sure to keep her head supported while at the same time not to jar any of her wounds. As I look at her, I can't help but think of a fallen angel, who came to this horrid waste land to try and help it somehow but got dragged under by the darkness… just like A. I shake my head furiously, I will not make the same mistakes as L did, I will be better than he ever was, and with that goal in mind, I walk away from the bloody ally way, with the broken angel held gently in my grasp.

* * *

…**Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**BB: Quiet. She is still sleeping.**

**O. Sorry… till next time and who is the new girl, find out next time on Beyond all sanity.**

**PS sorry for any spelling errors but I need to get a beta... but I don't know how! :( so if anyone knows please help!**


	6. That is my wish

**Good news! I have written another chapter! Bad News: School has started for me… which means I might not update as much… **** But do not worry! This story will not die, of that I promise! And please thank my Beta ****SliverWingedRaven!**** Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the girl who you don't know the name of yet!**

**BB: When I'm I going to learn her name?**

**Soon BB, soon.**

* * *

**Beyond all sanity**

* * *

Everything was pitch black, to the highest height and to the deepest depths, everything was a shadowy void, and nothing could be seen, no matter how hard you squinted. How did I get here? Where _is _here? I try to remember, but all I can recall is a strange man with messy black hair that fell into his shocked eyes that were the color of fiery garnets. Do I know him? I don't think I do… but there are many things I don't remember, not since I locked the images away… not since the strange man came and took away Alana, my older sister.

It was so sudden, rushing by in a flash. One moment she was there, and the next… she was gone. Taken away to some faraway place across the sea, that vast blue separation that would forever keep us apart. I was only 5 at the time, she was 11. I haven't seen her since, but it is my goal and my dream to see her again, I will get to hug her and she will say "Oh how I've missed you!" We will be able to talk for hours and hours, catching up with what the other did. That is what I want the most.

_That is my wish._

Suddenly, I feel pain, horrible, gut wrenching, pain. Why am I feeling pain? I crawl through the dark, searching for the answer. Finally, after looking for a few minutes, I succeed in finding my quarry, and thus the memory plays in front of me.

**...Ͼ..O..Ͽ...**

_It is easily past the time an average girl my age should be walking these lonely streets where anything could happen. Being killed, raped, mugged or kidnapped are all likely outcomes, that is, until recently. Kira has made it safer to walk down untrustworthy streets such as this, and for that I am thankful. But he also killed a lot of people without giving them a second chance, of this I am sure. I'm not completely for or against this mysterious Kira, I never meet him so I have no right to judge. For now, I will be thankful, because I don't have much choice but to be out at this hour, because these streets are my home, my dwelling place._

_My eyes start to droop; from lack of sleep or from lack of food I'm not sure. I come to a very familiar ally way that is named drunkards ally by the homeless people in this area of LA. It seems my feet have led me to this place while I was lost in the corners of my mind. I shouldn't be here, it's dangerous; a drunk might come at any moment and in there intoxicated state, it would be impossible it tell the outcome. _

"_He he *hick* oooohh, look guyssss *hick* It's a little girly, are you lost sweetheart? *hick* you should come to my place, we could have a lot of fun, hehehe… *hick*"As if on cue, I spin on my heel to find not 1, but 3 tipsy men and judging by the smell, they just got back from a bar. My heart beat picks up speed and I can feel the adrenaline start to creep through my veins, 'I have to get away, quickly!' *shatter* I snap out of my thoughts, muscles tense and ready to blot at any given time, but before I can do anything a hand slams besides my face effectively pinning me to the wall. _

_The disgusting pig leans closer to my face and pretty much yells in my face "I said, YOU SHOULD COME TO MY PLACE YOU *beep*!"_

_He grabs a fist full of my matted hair and tosses me on the cold concrete. I try to get up but someone forces me back down to the dirty ground by shoving their foot right in-between my shoulder blades. "Come on boys, *hick* let's show this girly her place: beneath me! Hahahaha!" The 2 other men he was with started to kick me relentlessly; I closed my eyes tightly and brought my hand up to my head for some protection. It wasn't long until I felt tires stream down my starched up face, causing the__previously dealt wounds to sting__unbearably._

_Suddenly they stopped kicking me and I feel someone force my face up. It was the cruel man from before. "Are you gonna answer me now girly?" I felt my face turn into a scowl, quickly turning my head, so I would be free from his ruff grasp, and then I did something that probably wasn't too bright. I bite down hard on his hand, making sure to sink my teeth as deep into his hand as possible. He screamed from the pain then hit me on the hand only succeeding in making me bite down harder. All too soon I had to let go of his hand so I could spit the blood out of my mouth. When I looked back up at the man, he was cradling his wounded hand, cursing me all the while. His head turned to look at me; with his eyes full of hate and then then kicked me square in the gut. The oxygen inside of me was forced outward, and soon I felt all three of them kicking me__again._

_I started to faintly hear footsteps and with the last of my remaining strength, I open my eyes and look up to see a man with crimson orbs. It was then that the rims of my vision started to blur, until slowly, everything faded to black._

* * *

**And that ladies and gentlemen ends chapter 6! I bet you thought you were gonna find out who she as, well not in this chapter! Till next time R&R!**


	7. The broken child

**I'm back! …Please don't kill me. Anyway, I have been in school for a while now and I just discovered (with help) the magic of Windows Movie Maker; I am so distractible that it shouldn't be possible. But I have a chapter! And 17 reviews, which makes me happy! :D And before I forget, I did better on my last test!**

**Disclaimer! : Me no own Death note! ... If I did, L would not have died…T.T L…*sniff***

**Beyond all sanity**

I walk at a brisk pace away from the alleyway, looking for a place to stay while I am in LA. It will have to be in a private spot, preferably near a grocery store, so I can buy some strawberry jam, that intoxicating taste. The exact opposite of the metallic flavor of blood that greets my lips after my work is finished, but just as irresistible.

An older- looking building catches my eye as I realize, yet again, I got lost on my train of thought… I really need to stop doing that. Anyway, it seemed this old building is a motel of some sort, probably for people on the run, like me at this present moment. I feel shifting in my arms; I turn my gaze from studying the building, to the injured girl in my bloody arms.

_The broken child_

Cautiously, I look at my surroundings for any unusual activity. The street lights are a dim orange-gold color that seems to flicker at random intervals, giving the streets an uneasy feeling. Taking another quick glance at the girl that I hold in my arms, I climb up the steps into the strange building. My feet echo as I step into the main lobby, the sudden brightness temporarily blinding me.

It is a well-kept lobby, with a comfortable lighting illuminating the room. It's normal; nothing out of the ordinary.

Walking to the main desk, my mind subconsciously starts to study the man. He appears to be in his mid-30s with copper red hair that reaches the nape of his neck. He is working in a disinterested manner, the scent of smoke lingering around him, hanging in the air like bad breath. Becoming bored with his dull appearance, I glance above his head for more interesting information. Scott Makerson is his name, and he has about 300 days to live.

That lovely bit of info made me very, _very_ happy._ Let's see how long it takes for him to notice that I'm here. _I wait and by the time five minutes had passed, he still hasn't noticed me, and the girl – _I really need to find out her name soon_ – is starting to get heavy in my arms. I clear my throat to gain the clerk's attention.

His head snaps up to meet my bloody gaze, his face similar to the expression of a child who is trying to look innocent after begin caught stealing a cookie before dinner.

Scrambling to look like he was actually working, he sits up straight and folds his hands. I'm not impressed in the slightest; if anything, I'm annoyed. Somehow, he gets even more annoying when he speaks.

In a scratchy voice, he asks, "Hello; welcome to Last Shadow's Inn. Can I interest you in a room?"

I simply reply with a "yes," narrowing my eyes when he stares at the still-wounded girl in my arms before he starts his bothersome habit of speaking again.

"What type of room would you like, Mister…?"

"Rue Ryuzaki."

"Mr. Ryuzaki."

The urge to stop talking to him is increasing at a rapid pace, so I describe the room I want quickly. "I want a room with two bedrooms, Wi-Fi, a full bathroom, a complete kitchen, and a living room with TV. Is that possible?"

He shuffles his papers, glancing at what I hope is the list of empty rooms. "Um… oh! Yes, we have a room like that, Room 42 but the price is three hundred dollars a night…" He looks over my clothes with distain.

I formulate a plan in my head so I won't have to pay that outrageous price. "May I look at the room first?"

He hesitates, probably trying to understand what I just said. "Uh…I guess but I will have to go with you."

I nod, going over my plan briefly to make sure there aren't any loopholes. He grabs the pair of keys for Room 42 and walks to the room. Following him, I study the halls, making sure to remember all exits and escape roots.

I'm sure, by now L will have found out about my grand escape, and he has probably started working on the case. For now, he will think that I'm still in LA, but that idea is a false assumption. I've long ago planned my revenge for his taking away my chance to kill and my strawberry jam.

The jingling of keys reminds me to pay more attention to my surrounding as Makerson unlocks the door to my temporary living quarters. The door creaks as it swings open, revealing the room.

He then opens his mouth and ruins my good mood. "Here you are, Mr. Ryuzaki – exactly what you asked for. Is it to your liking?"

I ignore him and walk over to the couch, placing the child who was in my arms on the soft fabric. She grumbles incoherent words, snuggling into the pillow as she sleeps. A small, brief smile finds its way to my lips as I brush back her matted hair.

"Hey! You didn't pay for the room yet – you can't just put her there!" That man runs up to remove her from the couch. This is not acceptable. I catch his hand in a vice-like grip and throw him over the couch.

His body meets the wall with the beautiful sound of crunching bones, resonating with pain. He slides oh-so-gracefully to the floor in a mound of tangled limbs.

Making sure that the noise did not awaken the girl, I walk over to Mr. Scott to "discuss" the terms of payment.

He sits up as my shadow falls upon him. Finally opening his dull gray eyes, he stumbles back in fear when he finds my scarred face inches from his own, but before he can escape, I grab his throat in the same manner that a python snatches its prey.

I smile down at him, watching it finally dawn on him I hold his life in my hands. As enjoyable as it is to what him sweat, I need to get down to business.

"Let's have a nice chat in the kitchen, shall we, Scott Makerson?"

His eyes widen frantically as he nods his head in desperation, unable to talk with my hands constricting his vocal chords. Hopefully, somewhere in the back of his mind, he realizes that he never gave me his name. I don't like stupid people.

"Glad you agree."

I drag him over to the tile-floored kitchen, so if I have to make him bleed, I can clean up easier.

I toss him to the corner of the room. Making sure that he doesn't go anywhere, I pull out my simply gorgeous hunting knife. It seems to glow in the light, craving his blood just as much as I.

**Duh duh duuuuh! What will happen to Mr. Makerson? I know, but authors do this type of thing to make sure you keep reading, so you're going to have to live with it… for now.**

**Till next time!**

**P.S. This is "Shadows of a Dream", Spark's BFF (or at least **_**I **_**think so…) just saying that I Beta-ed this for her. I'm not a habitual Beta though, so please don't ask me to Beta because I only help friends. That's it. And I'm trying to write a book. So… just visualize me smiling innocently as I type this so that you don't kill me. Yes. Good job.**

**P.P.S. This is Spark again. Shadows isn't my usual Beta because I didn't want to bother them. Please hold while I get BB to find my book-writing friend for putting an ad on my story. She says it's not an ad. I disagree.**


	8. A story to explain my absense :AN

You see a giant finger tapping your computer screen rather hashly, leaving fingerprints on the once relatively clean screen, before you hear a rather throaty voice mumble.

"Hello? Is this thing on?"

The finger is removed from the screen to reveal a rather strange looking girl' with unusual blue – gray eyes obscured by black glasses.

"Helloooooooo? ...eh whatever, I start explaining myself."

She looks at you with a frown before continuing.

"Hi, it's me, Spark, sorry I haven't been posting any stories/ new chapters on fanfic as of late, but I've been writing a novel that must be completed by the end of the year. It's a low – fantasy encase you were wondering, but because of that, Fanfiction will have to be on the back burner for now... sorry to disappoint you."

The girl, now known as Spark, reaches for the screen when her eyes widen and she pulls back her hand, which was the only warning you got before a flurry of wild hand gestures invade your vision.

"That doesn't mean I'm abandoning the story or anything! Oh no! Not at all! It just means I won't be on fanfiction for awhile, but don't worry I will be back. Bye for Now!"

She clicks a button and the screen flashes black, shortly followed by a box that says 'Type your review for this chapter here'... Maybe, just maybe, she wants to hear your thoughts about the matter at hand...


End file.
